1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailer with an illumination device located adjacent to the muzzle thereof, and more particularly to a nailer whose illumination device is located beneath a protection hood and the light of the illumination device can be projected onto the muzzle and the object to be nailed.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Nailer as a power tool has been widely used in different activities: such as house decoration, furniture manufacture, box sealing. In application, nailer is sometimes used under a poor illumination condition, especially when nailing a work piece with grooves or holes, or when the light is blocked by the object to be operated, things will get worse. Working in a poor illumination condition will not only affect the nailing operation but also will increase the risk of accident.
The problem will be fixed if the nailer can be provided with an illumination device. However, at which position of the nailer the illumination device can be properly fixed will be another problem, because of the following factors:
First, putting the illumination device on the handle portion of the nailer will make gripping uncomfortable, besides, the distance between the handle portion and the muzzle of the nailer is large, so that the light of the illumination device is difficult to be projected onto the muzzle or the object to be operated.
Second, if fixing the illumination device on the muzzle panel of the nailer, it will make it difficult to open the muzzle panel when the nail get jammed.
Third, if fixing the illumination device on the magazine, then the illumination device cannot be used when replacing the magazine or reloading.
Fourth, if the illumination device is fixed on the housing of the nailer, it will protrude out of the surface of the nailer and may be impacted during application.
Fifth, the illumination device must be set at a proper position, not too far and not too close to the muzzle, otherwise, the light cannot be projected onto the right space between the muzzle and the object to be operated.